Van Kleiss
Van Kleiss is the main antagonist in the series. According to him, he and Rex were at the same area as the "event" five years before the beginning of the series, and like Rex he can control his nanites. Similar to Rex, he can also absorb the nanites of other E.V.O.s which he needs to survive and keep his powers in check. And is able to control the very earth and environment and regrow his body if destroyed in his land of Abysus, the site of the "event". He knows a lot about nanites and claims to know about Rex and his past. As of "Dark Passage" it is clear that he was doing research on nanites with Gabriel Rylander, the two dissapeared in a flash when Rylander threw himself and Van Kleiss into the unstable nanite reactor. Their fate is as of now uncertain. History The Day that Everything Changed We are introduced to our antagonist after Skalamander pushes Rex, Bobo, and Noah into the portal to Abysus. He is first seen walking towards the group as little flowers sprout around his feet as he walks. What follows is an eerie scene where he says who he is and who his Pack is and what they are there for. Van Kleiss then directs them to his castle. As all of them are walking through the deteriorated castle Van Kleiss tells that the nanites are a gift, which Rex swiftly disagrees with. Van Kleiss says that "we're not all savages" and that Rex has barely realized his full potential. Rex wonders how he can how about his potential when he doesn't know anything about his past, to which Van Kleiss says he will tell him about his history. He first tells Biowulf to take Noah and Bobo to the Garden. After they leave he leads Rex to a throne room and tells Rex of the Nanite Event. After he finishes Rex asks what that has to do with him, Van Kleiss replies that it has everything to do with him; at which point numerous roots burst through the castle floor and seize Rex. After a cut to the fight in the Garden we return and hear Van Kleiss say that hos body is unstable and requires a constant fresh supply of nanites and that Rex's should be very nourishing. Then the 'pins' on his fingers turn into needles and he stabs Rex's chest with them. Noah and Bobo escape the Pack and rush back into the castle, cutting back to the two we hear our antagonist saying that he's dissapointed in Rex for not putting up a fight. Noah and Bobo get back to where Rex and Van Kleiss are, and Bobo says a one-liner and throws a large rock at Van Kleiss, which gives Rex the chance to fight back. He kicks Van Kleiss into a wall and the three flee on Rex's Boogie Back. They have to dodge gigantic roots and trees trying to take them down as they fly away from the castle. Van Kleiss manifests himself through very large trees and asks where Rex is running to, as Providence will just use him as a weapon and lock him up. This causes Rex's nanites to short out and the three crash into the forest. Van Kleiss's final appearance in the episode is the final fight on Abysus. Van Kleiss keeps Agent Six away and the Pack fight as well. But Rex's nanites re-activate and he goes for the final blow on Van Kleiss with his BFS. It hits and Van Kleiss is cut in half, but it is shown as our main characters leave he resurrects himself from his land. String Theory Van Kleiss only appears at the end of the episode but it is clear that he had his Pack kidnap Peter Meechum's daughter Sarah Meechum so that Peter would be forced to work for him. Biowulf reports that Meechum has been cured and Van Kleiss has no outward response. Leader of the Pack We see Van Kleiss arrive with his Pack in a strange whale blimp E.V.O. Providence, who caught wind of the E.V.O. in restricted air space, has sent units of solders and Rex and Agent Six to intercept it. When it is revealed to Rex who is in the E.V.O. he immediately attacks. He cannot land any blows on Van Kleiss (though he tries) due to his Kleiss's diplomatic immunity. Rex is understandably annoyed at this but until Van Kleiss or one of his Pack break that immunity they are untouchable. We next see him, Biowulf, and Skalamander at a formal party. He greets Rex and Doctor Holiday politely, brushing off Rex's accusations and tells him that "not everything is about you". After Rex is captured he ends the party, thanking all the guests before leaving himself. After that he is seen with The Pack (minus Circe) walking into the UN building. Biowulf tells Van Kleiss that Rex has escaped, but Van Kleiss says it doesn't matter. After an interlude he steps up to the pedestal and addresses all present. As he is speaking he uses his powers to rise above everyone, trap all inside, and begin to cover all of the city in roots. Rex and Van Kleiss fight soon after this, with Rex ultimately figuring out how to defeat Van Kleiss. as his native soil is dumped into the East River he becomes significantly less powerful but still summons vines to subdue Rex (by trying to strangle him). But after the soil has diffused too much all the roots and vines wither and break apart, freeing Rex, who then punches Van Kleiss (it was a very good punch too). He stops Rex from killing him by saying that he knows about Rex's parents, which shocks Rex. Van Kleiss then takes the opportunity to flee on a giant fly-like E.V.O. Dark Passage In this episode, Van Kleiss is trying to take control of an Amazon base. He is seen with half The Pack with him. He knocks the scientist who knows about Rex's past out. He is last seen pushed into an unstable nanite reactor and seemingly (as far as we know) vaporized along with Dr. Gabe Rylander. (It is presumed he is dead because Agent Six said "Van Kleiss has been eliminated.") But, Agent Six said this according to what he heard from Rex, which is exactly what he tells White Knight. Personality Van Kleiss is manipulative and clever, seizing opportunities to further his plans and often tries to get anything that he could use to his advantage. He is cold and ruthless when it comes to what he wants, it is evidenced that if one does not comply with Van Kleiss's orders that he'll kill them by draining their nanites for nourishment and put their petrified body in his 'garden'. Van Kleiss talks in a polite manner most of the time, even in battle or taunting his opponents. He also treats the Pack members with high respect, although he will kill them if they ever got his angry enough. He has abit of a humorous side to him shown in "Leader of the Pack" during his battle with Rex, when he stoped in mid-battle just to ask Rex why was he "taking his frustration out on the wall". However, Van Kleiss's polite attitude is just a way to hide the darker side of his personality, but it was been able to trick many people at first (including Rex, Bobo, Noah, and the UN delegates) before seeing his malevolent nature. In "Leader of the Pack" he is shown to be an apt planner, secretly putting his nanite infused soil under the city to make himself as powerful as he is in Abysus as he attempts to take over the UN. He keeps a level head nearly all of the time, even in a situation when the odds are against him. He has a strong dislike toward Providence. He stated he does not like them meddling in his plan. Also, he does not like the fact that people see Providence as 'saviors", while Van Kleiss sees himself as the true"savior". In the episode "Leader of the Pack", he purposely did not announce his arrival in New York City or announce about his diplomatic immunity, so that Providence would attack them. This was a chance to humiliate them. Relationships See also: Biowulf : Biowulf is the second in command of The Pack and is leader of all the missions outside Abysus, seeing as Van Kleiss is limited to his home. Biowulf is very loyal to him. See also: Breach : Breach is/was a very useful asset to The Pack given her abilities. See also: Skalamander : He's the group's brute force and has great defensive capabilities, Not much else has been said. See also: Circe : She evidently tried to join the Pack on her own, her apparent use to Van Kleiss is that Rex wants to be close to her.And her ability to attract other E.V.O.s. See also :'Nightshadow' : An E.V.O. who showed promise, but after he accidentally destroyed Van Kleiss's nanite dirt suit in "Dark Passage", he is drained of nanites and petrified, then his stone form is crushed by Biowulf. See also: The Pack See also: Rex : Van Kleiss's true relationship with Rex is unknown as of now. He claims to know about Rex's past and his family but will only reveal this if Rex joins him. They have already fought each other several times and Rex is determined to take Van Kleiss down. He also claims that Rex is very important to him, for what though is a mystery. Although Rex is very important to him, he notes he will kill Rex if he get in his way. The two have been shown ready to kill each other, but so far they have been interrupted each time. It seems that Rex is not his main target, but could be a primary target, since he stated to Rex that "not everything is about you". See also: Gabriel Rylander : They evidently worked together on research for the Nanite Project before the series start. They come face to face again in "Dark Passage" where he stops Rylander from telling Rex key information about his family by stabbing him with the needles on his bio-mechanical hand. Van Kleiss tells Rylander he knows nothing of truth, or loyalty and that he will continue the research they started on his own. : Rylander saved Rex from further harm when he was down by knocking both himself and Van Kleiss into the unstable Nanite Reactor. They are assumed dead, but this has yet to be officially confirmed. Appearance He is tall and broad , always clad in dark clothes and boots that seem to be a part of him as it regrows as he does when he resurrects himself. He has several apparently mechanical parts from his right arm to his chest. The most notable is his large golden, bio-mechanical hand that he uses to drain nanites from other E.V.O.s. The tips of the fingers end in large, blunt 'pins', only when he's about to feed do the 'pins' extend into needles. The outer band of his bio-mechanical hand glows bright yellow when he is feeding as well. The other inorganic parts of him are a large circular yellow hole in his chest that is linked to a large metal collar and possibly down to his right hand. These are no doubt functional for something. His face is long and drawn under the eyes, which are a dark red. In "Leader of the Pack" he was shown with a black suit, and his hair slicked back during a formal event. Powers and Abilities In his homeland of Abysus he is very powerful. Able to control the whole environment and summon strong roots and creepers that can grab, hold up things, and aid his movement. He could even make it rain at just one spot. He can do all this as the whole land is seeded with his nanites. He can also form the roots out of his body and use them as weapons. While in Abysus, he seem to be immortal and can regenerate himself no matter how great the wound. He is so powerful in Abysus, that his enemies would not dare attacking him there. Providence once sent an army to save Rex in Abysus, but in the end they were all wiped-out with ease. Six is the only survivor of the rescue team. Though more of a survival mechanism than a power, Van Kleiss can also use his bio-mechanical hand to drain the nanites out of other E.V.O.s, resulting in the helpless victim being petrified and turned into a statue. On trips out of Abysus, he is seen transporting Abysus soil with him. It is show he would die without his nanite infused soil, or at least be severely weakened. Trivia *Van Kleiss has similarities to the classical vampire Dracula. He is very difficult to kill and can resurrect himself as well, he has to lethally feed off of others, can only live on his native soil, and his home is a deteriorating castle in an eerie, dark homeland. *Van Kleiss would drain nanites from Pack members if they upset him enough, in the case of "Nightshadow". *Van Kleiss's powers could be considered the opposite of Rex's powers. While Rex can control and form machines, Van Kleiss can control and form "nature". But both have their own limits to doing so. **A similarity the two share are their ability to absorb nanites. Rex uses it to help by curing E.V.O.s while Van Kleiss uses them first for survival and second to punish those who displease him. In short, to hurt. *It was noted by Six that Providence knew about Van Kleiss and the Pack before Rex meet them. They never caused any problems before the start of the series, but Providence still kept their eye on them. It was not until the start of the series did they started to commit crimes against Providence and latter the world. *His character is similar to Magneto from X-Men, Being a visionary of superiority of a Mutant race. *Van Kleiss might be British, given his name and slight accent. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:E.V.O.s Category:The Pack